Mind Games & Conclusion Jumping
by Romantically Loveless
Summary: You know it's chaos when you mix two couples, a misunderstanding and a battle of who gets to be the bag of money.
1. Cheaters & Money Bags

**Disclaimer: **Can't I have Natsume? No? Dang it. I own nothing.**  
Title: **Mind Games & Conclusion Jumping  
**Dedication: **This is to Jai, she's one of the sweetest girls I've ever met. There's more I'm coming up for you Jai. One drabble isn't enough. ;)**  
**

**Drabble One:**_ Cheaters & Money Bags__**

* * *

**_

"I hate you!"

"Not my fault you're so _lousy._"

"If anybody's lousy, it's you!"

"I'm not the one who cheated, Polka."

"_Excuse me?"_

"You're excused."

"You're infuriating."

"Maybe you're just difficult."

"Puh-_lease_. Says you."

"Yes I do."

"If you two can't stop bickering over who cheated on whom, I'll shoot you both with my canon."

"Yeah! Listen to her!"

"I have a name."

"..."

_BAKA!_

"We've been going out for a year now. At least I'm over that cartoon character."

"You two wouldn't be fighting if _someone _didn't cheat!"

"For the last time, I didn't cheat, Polka."

"You so did! I bet someone saw you do it red-handed."

"No one saw me cheating."

"HA!"

"What?"

"So you _do _admit it! You cheated!"

"I never said I did. I pointed out that I didn't cheat and no one saw me cheat."

"Then how the hell did you get such a high score!"

"I was on the _triple _word score."

"So? No one in the world knows what the hell 'Muzjiks' is."

"As a matter of fact, I do. It's a noun and means Russian peasant."

"Where would you learn this anyway? Narumi-sensei doesn't teach us this!"

"You were sleeping, baka."

"..."

"See? I _didn't_ cheat. Don't jump to conclusions so fast."

"Whatever."

"I'll beat your ass at something else!"

"_Really _now?"

"Yeah! We're playing Monopoly next!"

"I call the battleship!"

"Calm down or I'll shoot you again."

"How about I let you be the bag of mo-"

_BAKA!_

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

* * *

**A/N:** Thanks to all who participated in the NatsumeSeries Contest.

Thanks for reading. Maybe you could drop a review by?


	2. Sore Winners & Distracted Losers

**Disclaimer:** I don't own anything. I disclaim this. So, HA to those who're trying to pick a fight with me.  
**Title: **Mind Games & Conclusion Jumping  
**Dedication:** The very wonderful uberly awesome fantastic deserving modest Moses the Alligator with an Afro. (Try saying that in one breath.)**  
**

**Drabble Two:** _Sore Winners & Distracted Losers

* * *

_"You suck."

"Sure I do Polka, sure I do."

"Short eyebrows."

"Strawberry print."

"Perverted fox."

"Loud mouth."

"Dum-dummy!"

"What the hell is a 'dum-dummy?'"

"Shut up!"

"I one."

"No, you didn't"

"Tch. Not _that,_ Polka."

"YOU DIDN'T WIN!"

"You are so-"

"NO. YOU DIDN'T BEAT ME."

"Will you let me exp-"

"Just because you've got brains—"

"Listen to me Po-"

"—and because you're a principal student—"

"-lka you're getting this all wr-"

"—and you're handsome, doesn't mean-"

"-ong. Wait. What?"

"You're any better than me."

"..."

"What? Cat got your tongue?"

"Did you just call me _handsome?"_

"What? No! I didn't say that. Pshh. You're ego's getting too big here."

"Yes, you did. _The _Polka Dots called me handsome."

"You're annoying."

"I may be to_ you_, but I'll be the most handsome annoying guy you'll ever meet."

"Oh, by the way. You didn't win just yet."

"I was saying coordinates '(I, 1)' genius."

You could've said that a bit _earlier, _ya'know."

"Yeah, _yeah_. Oh by the way."

"What?"

"I sunk your battleship."

* * *

**A/N: **What to say...  
This is the first second chapter I've had for anything. Whoopee! :]


	3. Long & Squiggly

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Gakuen Alice. I don't own aglets. I don't own_–insert depressing sigh- _Natsume.**  
Title: **Mind Games & Conclusion Jumping  
**Dedication: **Moses. The very loser who's the reason why I'm writing about flippin' AGLETS. _God_, you're weird.**  
**

**Drabble Three: **_Long & Squiggly__**

* * *

**_

"Ready to lose, Hyuuga?"

"Hurry up, Ice Queen."

"I'll shoot you."

"_God_, start already! I want to go to the Howalons stor-!"

"Go."

_Draw. Scribble. Erase. Scribble. Draw._

"What the hell is that?"

_A long, squiggly shape with a pointy tip._

_Bring!_

"Times up, bakas."

"We're awesome, Cool Blue Sky!"

"Shut up."

"Polka, what the hell was that?"

"I can't believe you couldn't get it!"

"With your crappy skills, who could?"

"It's an aglet on a shoe lace, you loser!"

"Tch. It sure doesn't look like it."

"What does it look like, then?"

"A friggen d-"

_BAKA!_

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_**

* * *

**_

**A/N:** -inosaur. Yes, a dinosaur. What did you think it was?**  
**

Moses, this was your aglet prompt. Sorry it's really short (like you) I tried to make it longer, but it didn't work.

This was about Pictionary. Natsume & Mikan on one team, Hotaru & Hayate on the other.


	4. Baby Makers & Mini Vans

**Disclaimer: **I own nothing. But my shiro-kun doll. **  
Title:** Mind Games & Conclusion Jumping  
**Dedication: **The girl who got FFN on her side to glitch me. I can't _stand_ looking at HitsuHina anymore because of you._  
_

**Drabble Five: **_Baby Makers & Mini Vans_**

* * *

**

"So.."

"What?"

"I'm married, have twins and one boy."

"Hn. You must be one lousy mother."

"HEY! For your information, I make a _great _mother."

"Who's the father?"

"I don't know..."

"Tch. What are you, a _baby maker machine?_"

"Shut up, you loser."

"So, what's it like?"

"What's like what?"

"Driving one of those ugly Mini Vans."

"Pfft. You drive one too!"

"Compare our cars, Polka. Mine's like a Ferrari."

"You're only saying that because your car is red!"

"Way nicer than your orange SUV."

_Bam!_

"Now look at what you just did, Ichigo-kara."

"Only because you are so aggravating!"

"Hn."

"Fine, I'll just, whatever."

Snigger. "Go, already. You're a bother."

"No, you go."

"Tch. If you say so."

"HELL YEAH I DO."

"Spazz."

"I AM NOT SPAZZING, NOW SHUT UP."

"..."

"Umm.."

"What?"

"Sorry about that. Heheh."

"Get a life."

"Excuse me?"

"I said get. A. Life."

"_Nattie, _are you PMS-ing?"

"Are you even paying attention?"

"_Nattie's PMS-ing! Nattie's PMS-ing!"_

"For the love of _God, _just go before I burn your skirt."

"..."

"Now go get a life."

"Why do you keep saying that, you loser?"

"_Jesus. Y_ou just spun a ten, and landed on the _Get a Life_ _Tile." _

"Ooh!"

"Loser."

"Hey, Shut up!"

"Says you of all people, the baby mama."

.

.

.

.

.

* * *

**A****/N:** They were playing LIFE, and Mikan kept landing on the 'You Have a baby _" spot. Also, since you don't know who your spouse is when you get married, Mikan didn't know who her hubby was.


End file.
